Fate Paradox Prologo
by Ochii disco
Summary: Un inicio apasionante para una historia que merece la pena sobre una guerra diferente y un deseo indeterminado.


**Esta es una historia que llevo escribiendo mucho tiempo, Al principio era solo por diversión pero debo decir que ahora es un asunto personal. La historia ha sufrido miles de cambios desde su versión original pero aun así espero que haya quedado bien. Me pareció bien escribir una historia basada en mi propia guerra del santo grial, con mis propios personajes y mi propio hilo argumental. Aunque este es solo el prólogo os quiero anunciar que será una historia larga, pero no os hagáis muchas ilusiones con la continuidad porque eso dependerá de mi tiempo libre, en fin espero que os guste. Nos leemos.**

**Fate Paradox**

**Prologo: **traces of light and darkness

"_¡Clink!" "¡Channnn!" "¡Crashhh!"_

El ruido ensordecedor del metal chocando podía escucharse desde la otra punta de aquel infierno de llamas y escombros. De entre la inmensa nube polvo y hollín, que allí todo lo envolvía, solo eran visibles débiles destellos, como rápidos y fugaces relámpagos, dejando tras de sí un horroroso estruendo que destruiría los tímpanos a cualquiera. Las ruinas de lo que antaño fue una ciudad como cualquier otra estaban ahora estremeciéndose con cada choque, con cada mandoble, con cada estallido. En uno de esos choques la nube de polvo se disolvió por la fuerza de aquellos que ya no pertenecían a este mundo.

Tras la espesa cortina de humo emergieron dos figuras totalmente opuestas la una a la otra. Aunque en esencia su origen y tarea era la misma tan solo hacía falta un vistazo para saberlo, estaba claro que aquellos seres eran diametralmente opuestos en toda su existencia, el primero irradiaba un aura divina, desprendía una intensa y poderosa luz plateada que se confundía con el brillo de la armadura que portaba. Una sensación de plenitud y dignidad era despedida de su mirada, la cual observaba sin perder detalle, con un azul destello de honestidad en sus ojos, todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su adversario. Por su parte este último, envuelto en una pesada armadura, negra como el corazón de un demonio, esgrimía una aviesa sonrisa mientras devoraba con su a cualquiera en la más absoluta negrura, pues solo con mirarle daba sensación de que sería capaz de tragarse el alma de cualquiera con esos viciosos ojos purpuras.

Aquel combate se extendía en el tiempo como si este se hubiera deformado y destruido. Todo en aquel lugar se había vuelto un caos y mientras la brillante espada del caballero chocaba con la barroca guadaña de su oponente. La tierra se resquebrajaba, los escombros del asfalto salían volando kilómetros de distancia y el sonido del acero sediento del cuerpo de su enemigo se hacía ensordecedor.

-¡Ju, ju, ju! ¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡A si me gusta _"Héroe"_ por fin me estas entreteniendo como es debido!- Las carcajadas histéricas del guerrero de armadura negra retumbaban por todo el lugar, mientras el caballero blanco luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no ceder ni un solo milímetro ante la abrumadora bestia que le atacaba con la fuerza de un tren a máxima velocidad en cada golpe. En aquella lucha fuera del tiempo las fuerzas de aquellos dos seres, que ya no podían ser considerados humanos, eran tan contradictorias como su existencia. Mientras que el caballero brillante podía ser considerado como la evolución de la disciplina de la espada y las técnicas de combate humano elevado al máximo exponente de la experiencia, el guerrero de negro solo podía ser catalogado como una bestia furiosa, todos sus ataques estaban basados en puro instinto, instinto salvaje que solo busca el dolor y la muerte, mediante el uso de garras y zarpazos, además del uso fluctuado de su inmensa alabarda negra que movía como un palo de madera.

El combate parecía no avanzar, ambos estaban realmente igualados en fuerzas, por lo que solo había una forma de resolverlo. Si las fuerzas están igualadas solo queda medir la voluntad en un último y poderoso ataque, la última carta de estos espíritus heroicos traídos desde el mismísimo "trono de los héroes", solo les quedaba enfrentar sus "Noble Phantasm".

-Dime _Héroe _¿Qué crees tú que podrá más? ¿Mi odio supremo y absoluto por este mundo o tu necesidad de salvar a esa muñequita rota?- Mientras sarcásticamente le soltaba aquella pregunta, el guerrero negro comenzó a expulsar una oscura y densa niebla de entre las junturas de su armadura. La niebla, tan negra y tenebrosa como el miedo mismo, se tragaba la luz y se arremolinaba alrededor de su invocador, como una gran tormenta de nubes de pesadillas. El héroe plateado retrocedió unos pasos y agarró fuertemente el mango de su espada.

-¡Si eso es lo que quieres te responderé con todas mis fuerzas!- En ese momento el caballero alzó su espada, que refulgía como una gema, y un torrente de luz inundó todo el lugar y comenzó a concentrarse en el filo de la hoja, la cual se convirtió en una onda de luz de los siete colores del espectro cromático que finalmente se volvió blanca. El prana en ambos combatientes estaba llegando a sus máximos niveles y estaban a punto de lanzar sus ases definitivos.

-¡Que todo arda entonces!- Con ese grito como último sonido antes de que esas dos fuerzas colosales chocaran, un profundo cataclismo de luces blancas y negras, con la fuerza suficiente como para tragarse un país pequeño, envolvió a ambos contendientes.

Nada más se oyó, solo silencio, solo destrucción.


End file.
